Killing Harmony vs. Big Brother 21
Killing Harmony vs. Big Brother 21 was a simulation ran by BT Productions. Summary As part of an experiment, BT Productions "kidnapped" the sixteen students of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and sequestered them into the Big Brother house to compete in the BrantSteele Big Brother Simulator, which would be a nice change from having to play the killing game. This experiment was done to see who would most likely win Big Brother 21. The students remained in the house for up to 99 days and get a chance to win $500,000. As the HouseGuests began to settle in to the House, BT Productions informed them that they would vote for a Camp Director, who would be safe from the first eviction and have unprecedented power in the game. Gonta Gokuhara, Himiko Yumeno, Korekiyo Shinguji, and Tenko Chabashira campaigned for Camp Director while the others did not wish to have the role. In the backyard, each HouseGuest voted for who they thought should be the Camp Cirector. Kiyo won after the students had to resolve a mini Scrum Debate when he and Himiko tied. BT Productions then informed Kiyo that he would be forced to banish four people from the game. The four banished people would then compete against each other head-to-head with three of the four re-entering the game while the fourth would remain banished and be out of the game. Kiyo then has Maki Harukawa, Rantaro Amami, Shuichi Saihara, and Tenko report to his lab. They are surprised to find out Kiyo had banished them from the house and they would be ejected out of the house. They landed in the backyard, where they begin their competition. While Maki, Rantaro, and Tenko managed to find their way back to the house, Shuichi remained banished. Kaede Akamatsu is upset over Shuichi's last place finish, and wins the Head of Household competition to avenge him. HouseGuests are informed that over the next three weeks everyone will compete in a Whacktivity. Only five people will compete each week. The winner of each week will receive a power. Gonta correctly identified three smells from trashcans and won the Nightmare Power. The power Gonta received allowed him to make the current HoH rename their nominees for the week in the middle of the night once all others are asleep. The original nominees for the week are safe and cannot be nominated again. Kaede then nominated Angie Yonaga and Ryoma Hoshi for eviction. Tsumugi Shirogane caught the most falling food and won the Power of Veto, but chose not to use it. Ryoma then became the first student evicted via a 7-5 vote. BT Productions informed the HouseGuests that Ryoma had been evicted from the house and the "Camp Comeback" twist was unleashed. The twist allows the evicted HouseGuests to remain inside the house where they live upstairs in a special room. They will continue to live inside but not participate in competitions or evictions. Once four HouseGuests are in Camp Comeback, they will compete against each other for a chance to re-enter the game. Shuichi then re-entered the house. Miu Iruma became the second Head of Household after being quized over a fireworks display. Tenko matched three snakes and won the Chaos Power, which allows her to force a re-draw on players for the Power of Veto competition. Miu then nominated Kaito Momota and Kirumi Tojo for eviction. Kiyo stacked the most plastic frogs on a stand and won the Power of Veto and a five-day trip to Fiji. He decided not to use the veto, keeping Miu's nominations the same. Kaito was then evicted in a 6-5 vote and was sent to join Ryoma and Shuichi on Camp Comeback. Kokichi Oma can relax now that his worst enemy was gone, and proceeds to shoot an arrow at the highest point ring and win Head of Household. Angie solved a message and won the Panic Power, which allowed her to make the replacement nominee instead of the current HoH if a veto was used. Kokichi nominated Kirumi and Tenko for eviction. Kiyo then won his second Power of Veto competition and took Tenko off the block, stating that the only one allowed to defeat her is him. Kokichi is forced to nominate Tsumugi as the replacement. By a vote of 7-3, Kirumi became the third person to be evicted from the Big Brother house and entered Camp Comeback. Shuichi sinks six balls in a receptacle within a time limit and re-entered the game, while Ryoma, Kaito, and Kirumi were forced to immediately leave the house for good. Shuichi then takes off his hat to prove he is ready to take the game more seriously and ensure Kiyo does not win the grand prize. K1-B0 became the fourth Head of Household of the experiment and nominated Himiko and Miu for eviction. A Have-Not ceremony took place, in which K1-B0 (as Head of Household) had to name the first four Have-Nots for the summer. He chose Gonta, Himiko, Kaede, and Miu, who had to eat slop for the week, take cold showers, and sleep in the same room as the Camp Comeback room. Kiyo then won his third consecutive veto and used it to take Himiko off the block, forcing K1-B0 to nominate Kaede as the replacement nominee. Kaede's nomination caused panic within the students, causing a tie at the live vote. K1-B0 sticked to his original nomination and evicted Miu. Kokichi wins the next HoH competition by outlasting the remaining students. The Have-Nots this week were Maki, Shuichi, and Tenko. Kokichi then nominated Maki and Tenko for eviction, intending to get Maki eliminated. Angie wins the veto and saves Maki from eviction, foiling Kokichi's plan. To further rub it in his face, Angie activated the Panic Power and nominated Tsumugi as the replacement. Kokichi's other nomination still gets evicted, as Tenko got voted out by a vote of 8-1. Tsumugi then wins HoH as revenge for Angie's Panic Power from the previous ceremony. To showcase how much she hates Angie, Tsumugi nominated her for eviction along with Himiko. At the veto competition, Angie and K1-B0 won a punishment, Himiko won a costume, Maki won a trip to Hawaii, Tsumugi won $5,000, and Kokichi won the Golden Power of Veto. Much to Tsumugi's anger, Kokichi took Angie off the block. She is forced to nominate Shuichi, causing more panic and the second tie of the simulation. Like K1-B0 from before, Tsumugi stuck to her original nominations and evicted Himiko. Himiko became the first jury member. Shuichi then wins HoH to ensure the Tsumugi incident does not happen again. After America voted, Maki, Rantaro, and Tsumugi competed in America's Field Trip. Maki knocked down four pieces of wood first and received immunity. Rantaro finished second and received a punishment. This meant Tsumugi did not finish and thus lost the competition, becoming a special third nominee. Rantaro receives his punishment: he has to wear a chicken costume. Shuichi nominated Gonta and Kaede for eviction, alongside Tsumugi. Gonta wins the veto and took himself off the block, forcing Shuichi to nominate Kiyo as a replacement. Shuichi later privately revealed he hoped Gonta won the veto, as it was part of his plan to ensure Kiyo did not win the simulation. His plan still fails when Kaede gets evicted by a 3-2-1 vote. Kokichi retrieved a ball from inside a beer stein and won Head of Household. He nominated Maki and Tsumugi for eviction. Kiyo wins his fourth veto and saves Maki, forcing Kokichi to nominate Angie as the replacement nominee. When the third tie occurs, Kokichi decides to stay loyal to Angie and evicts Tsumugi. Angie is grateful for Kokichi and wins Head of Household. She announced to the HouseGuests the rules of America's Prankster and how the Head of Household only got to nominate one HouseGuest instead of the normal two. Later that day, K1-B0 was told that he was America's Prankster. Angie nominated Maki, and K1-B0 nominated Kokichi, marking Kokichi's only nomination all simulation. The fact Kokichi was even nominated sent Angie into a panic, so she wins the veto and saves him, forcing K1-B0 to nominate Gonta as a replacement. Maki was evicted by a 3-2 vote. K1-B0 wins both the HoH and veto competitions, intending to get rid of Angie for foiling his plan to evict Kokichi (with Gonta as back-up). Gonta is evicted by a 3-1 vote. The double eviction week twist is triggered, and Kokichi builds an ice rink out of puzzle pieces and scores a goal using a hockey stick and ball, winning HoH. He nominates Kiyo and Rantaro for eviction. Shuichi wins the veto and saves Kiyo, stating the only student allowed to ensure Kiyo does not win the simulation is Shuichi. Angie was nominated as the replacement. Since Rantaro did basically nothing all simulation, he got evicted by a 2-1 vote. Shuichi wins HoH and nominates Angie and Kiyo. Shuichi then surprises the students by choosing to save Angie after winning the veto, intending to backdoor K1-B0. It works, and K1-B0 was evicted by a 2-0 vote. Kokichi wins his fifth HoH competition, and nominates Angie and Kiyo. Angie won $10,000 from a luxury competition, then proceeds to win the veto, taking herself off the block. Kokichi had to automatically nominate Shuichi as his replacement. Shuichi's plan to ensure Kiyo does not win then fails as Angie evicts him. The final Head of Household competition of the season consisted of three parts. The winner of the first part immediately advances to the third part, while the other two HouseGuests move on to compete in part two. In the final part, the winner of part one faces the winner of part two. The winner of the final part becomes the final HoH of the season. While Kiyo won the first part, Kokichi fired back during the subsequent two parts, winning his sixth HoH. Angie and Kiyo were automatically nominated. Kokichi evicts Angie, wanting to rub his victory in Kiyo's face again (a repeat from Danganronpa Survivor) as revenge for his loss to him in Scotty's Danganronpa Adventures. The jury, then joined by Angie, questioned Kokichi and Kiyo as to why they should win. While Kiyo won a lot of veto competitions (but no HoH competions), Kokichi brutally dominated the HoH competitions and never received a single vote for eviction (partially thanks to Angie). The jury, by a vote of 6–3, named Kokichi the winner of Killing Harmony vs. Big Brother 21. Shuichi confessed he led the votes for Kokichi to ensure Kiyo did not win (after all, Kiyo banished Shuichi earlier). K1-B0 won the public vote for America's Favorite HouseGuest. Category:Events